Heartbeat
by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten
Summary: Spoilers for KHR manga chapter 387. Reborn decides that maybe, just maybe, Dame Tsuna is worth following after all. R27 fluff.


**A.N. - **Oh my god this chapter. So much Tsuna love. So. Much.

**S****ummary: **Spoilers for KHR manga chapter 387. Reborn decides Dame Tsuna might be worth following after all.

Heartbeat

_**"But it's weird!"  
**_In his long life as an Arcobaleno, and even before that as the Ninth's adviser, Reborn had seen and heard all sorts of strange things. He had come to accept that there would always be a surprise waiting for him in the wings, whether he wanted it or not. After becoming an Arcobaleno, Reborn had changed his name, and started a new life. "Reborn" became who he was; he could no longer remember the old name he had gone by. And maybe that was a good thing - after all, his old life had been so _dull, _so _boring _compared to what was happening now.

Now, before the Vindice, the most powerful beings in the mafia - once Arcobaleno like Reborn himself, stripped of their powers by Checker Face and forced to live a life of agony and hatred - Dame Tsuna, the boy-child who still had so much to learn, had said something that had made Reborn's heart stop in his chest, and his cheeks heat up. It was an expression that a proper hitman would never have on his face, but a lifetime of cosplaying and Spartan Tutoring had taken a bit and given a lot.

Fortunately, his shrunken size resulted in two dots of red on his chubby cheeks, rather than the bright red strip across his face that would have been there otherwise. It only made it worse that his jaw had dropped ever-so-slightly, lips parted in an expression of gentle shock as his eyes found themselves watering a bit. Within his tiny chest, Reborn felt something hot bloom, something that went beyond words, beyond expression. This child... this _Dame Tsuna... _

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi is very lucky. He has two fathers."_

Colonnello's words came back to him, and he found his lips curling into a fond smile. A father? Maybe. At this point in time, right now when Reborn could feel his student's heart pounding in his chest, his own tiny heart slowly starting to fall in synch with it, there were no words to describe what they were. All Reborn knew was that right now, the boy beneath him had spoken against Bermuda, had decried all that had just been said, and the plan spoken out. He was defying Bermuda now, eyes flashing in anger and a deep sorrow that reminded Reborn of earlier, when Tsuna had heard of his tutor's demise, and later, when he had fought against Enma and the Shimon. Those eyes, always so expressive, made it so that Tsuna had his cards on the table at all times, and everyone knew his next move even before even he did.

One day, Reborn thought quietly as his thumb gently ran itself through a strip of hair he had unknowingly seized, he would teach his Dame Tsuna (yes _his _Dame Tsuna, because at this point in time the boy had put in too much effort in his obedience to Reborn's ways, was far too attuned to his teacher, for him to belong to any other person like he belonged to Reborn) how to hide himself behind a proper poker face.

"What will you do, Tsuna?" He heard himself asking. The boy bit his lower lip and stuttered out a reply.

"I-I won't let you win the Representative War! I'll find another way!"

But for now, he needed to keep the boy alive. Across from them, the former-Arcobaleno-turned-Vindice growled, bearing his teeth in a feral display of strength, his arm _extending itself _out to grab at Tsuna's throat.

And in that single instant, Reborn decided as he pulled out his Leon-gun, that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt Tsuna. He fired a shot, the monstrosity dodged, and Bermuda tsked.

"Now now, Jager-kun, that's no good. Tsunayoshi, forgive him won't you? Jager-kun can get a little excited sometimes. He didn't mean anything by it." The Arcobaleno patted the monster's head, almost like a master would pet a dog it was fond of. Reborn felt something hot like anger growing inside of him at the sight.

"I've decided, Bermuda." Reborn's voice was hard as he spoke. "I'll follow Tsuna's will. The negotiations are over."

There was a brief silence, and then Bermuda chuckled darkly. "Oh my. Do you really think you'll be able to go back after such a declaration?"

A flash of flame; HDW Tsuna stood before them, golden eyes promising. "Do you think we _won't?"_

Yes; Reborn thought as he brought Leon up again, this was more like it.


End file.
